


Beauty In The Breakdown

by danythunder



Series: How To Train Your Angelic Boyfriends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Team Free Love, nope no idea why i'm writing this, okay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really this came from my headcanon of Dean and Sam having a lot of nightmares/issues about their respective times in Hell, and how Gabriel and Castiel are made aware of those issues. Kind of a plotbaby of the song "Let Go" by Imogen Heap; there's seriously a lot of angst and everybody's two favourite hunters being assbutts about feelings, and everybody's two favourite angels being oblivious winged assmonkeys. But there is also gay sexytimes, because it's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In The Breakdown

Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
These mishaps  
You bubble wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like  
  
So let go, jump in  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for  
It's alright  
'cause there's beauty in the breakdown

 

^^^

 

Dean and Sam woke up to each other. None of the usual angelic stares, or fluffing of hair. Just each other. Both felt the air that punched out of them. 

Not that it hadn't been this way before, because it had. Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester had woken up alone before, woken up to each other and been alright. That's what they told themselves anyway. It had been weeks, months, since the beginning of something better for them both. Days, weeks, since those seperate things became one. Days upon weeks upon months believing they were alright. Neither knew what would happen now. 

 

^^^

 

Sam found the note on the table, two different handwritings cutting each other off. He smiled, kind of. Gabe and Cas. _Dear ~~lover boys~~ Dean and Sam, ~~us higher beings~~ Gabriel and Castiel ~~the grumpy butt~~ are going back to Heaven ~~the torture chambers~~ filled with our siblings. We are needed, as we are ~~fucking awesome~~ the most respected angels in the garrisons. There is much to be done. We will be back to ~~get in those sweet asses~~ check with you as soon as possible. Xoxo, Gabe and Cas. _ Sam shook his head slightly, it was crazy how the two angels even got along, much less shared mates willingly. Passing the note to Dean, Sam ignored the tremble of his brother's fingers. He always had. "Bobby got us a hunt." "Where?" "Just a few hours from here." Sam nodded, his eyes never meeting Dean's. "I'll pack." His brother nodded back.

 

^^^

 

Fourteen hunts later, or maybe it was fifteen, Sam hadn't been keeping track, not really. His brother had a nasty cut on his left shoulder. Sam sewed it up. Dean winced, "I miss em, too." Sam stopped briefly, and hummed his agreement. Snick. "Done, just don't do anything stupid." he warned like always, not that his older brother listened. Dean was already flexing his arm, and cussing softly. There was a flutter of wings, and Sam's vision was blocked by a slightly off-balanced Gabriel, who promptly fell in his lap. "Gabriel," he whispered, hearing Dean's almost reverent gasp of Castiel's name. "You're back." "Course I'm back, I couldn't leave you two alone for that long!" Sam frowned up at the Trickster-gone-archangel, "It hasn't been that long?" Gabe frowned back at him, "Sammy, it's been three weeks." Cas spared them a glance, then wrinkled his brow at Dean, who was doing his damndest to divest the angel of clothing. "Dean? You and Samuel have not been keeping up with your human time?" Dean grunted in reply, brief pain crossing his face as he lifted the angel's shirt. 

Gabriel's gaze returned to Sam, holding something that wasn't really confusion but almost denial, and Sam kissed him quickly. Gabe didn't have to know, he was busy with his own problems. Dean apparently felt the same about Cas, because suddenly there were some very drawn out puncuations of his brother's name. "Let's get over there," huffed Sam, standing up. Squawking a bit, Gabe wrapped his legs around his waist and Sam bit back a moan as his mate's fingers tightened in his hair. The room briefly brightened, and Dean gave his own cry, "Cas, Jesus, you didn't have to dig your nails in!" Cas had the dignity to look somewhat ashamed as he loosened his hand from where Dean's cut had been. "I was... Taken off guard by your actions. I apologize." Dean drug him down for a kiss and Gabriel distracted Sam with a rather unchaste kiss of their own.

Falling backwards onto the bed, Sam felt Gabe's knees dig into his hips, and heard the trembling snap. As soon as the clothes were gone, Gabriel was attacking his neck, and even Cas moaned a bit at the sudden connection between them all. They had figured out quickly that Gabriel was the link that made them whole, and nobody lasted long when the archangel was close. Sam relaxed into the roaming fingers of his boyfriend, and moaned softly when it found his hard cock. After several breaths of stroking, Gabriel bit his earlobe gently. "I wanna top tonight." Shivering slightly, Sam nodded, knowing that this was one thing Gabe took his sweet time with. The angel beside him nearly thrust the bottle of lube between them, panting as Dean carefully pushed into him. "Oh Cas, that's really hot, you have no idea," Sam watched as the two shuddered and moaned in tandem. Gabriel's fingers found their way inside of him, and Sam remembered to breath some time later. Whining, he knew pleading with his mate wouldn't do anything to speed him up.

Instead, Sam focused on the way Dean's hips canted into Cas, and soon it was Gabriel's turn to cuss and speed up. A third finger twisted it's way in, and Sam's concentration broke as Gabe brushed his sweet spot. With a wicked grin, Gabe did it again and again, watching Sam writhe with silent screams. Snapping his free hand, a gravelly voice reached his ears. "Scream all you want, Sammy, no one can hear us now." At that, Sam's back left the bed with his throat working and it was Dean's turn to gape openly. "Jesus Christ Sam, where'd you learn that?" Nearly sobbing, Sam forced his eyes to meet Gabriel's, and he got what his green eyes were pleading for. As Gabriel and Dean matched the speed of their hips, Castiel was the first to fall apart, cum roping across his stomach and Dean's. Briefly, his wings were visible, and Sam heard Dean's groaning as he followed. Cas kissed Dean soundly, swallowing every last whimper.

Reaching a hand out, Gabriel found Sam's jaw and stroked, whispering something that Sam wouldn't remember until much later. His own release hit him like a train and he felt Gabe's shivering orgasm as well. After basking for several minutes in the weight and solidity of Gabriel's body on top of him, Sam shifted the archangel up his body slowly. "If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just asked." came the mufled reply, and Sam just kissed his forehead. He couldn't talk right now, not now. Dean's warm back pressed against his hip, and Castiel's fingers brushed his side. Sam silently hoped the bond was fading, so no one else could hear his thoughts right now. Gabriel shifted a bit under him, and Cas made a muffled noise into Dean's lips. His brother was big on after-sex makeouts.

Gabriel's liquid-honey eyes met his, and Sam thought he saw a flash of guilt before the usual sly look of his mate replaced it. A sharp snap resonated in the room, and the bed was more comfortable. Sam sighed, squeezing Gabe a little tighter in a silent thanks. The other man replied with a kiss pressed to the bottom of his jaw. Dean was the first to fall asleep, his small huffs of breath apparently lulling Castiel along with him. Gabriel's breathing evened out not long after, and Sam closed his eyes, praying for no nightmares tonight. There were none, and he could have sworn he felt the brush of Gabriel's Grace several times.

 

^^^

 

The smell of chocolate pancakes was invading Sam's dream. "Gabriel," he sat up, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eyes, "What time is it?" "Breakfast!" came the cheerful reply, and Sam rolled over with a huff. Dean was still out of it, and Sam was grateful. His brother hadn't been sleeping much lately. "I know." Cas whispered from his other side, his blue eyes full of guilt. "Cas, what the hell?" Gabriel seemed intent on ignoring the brother's issues, which was more than okay with Sam. It worked that way. They didn't need to be dealt with. He knew that was bullshit, but maybe, just maybe it would work this time. It had always worked for Dean, anyway. Cas blinked slowly at him, and his lips twitched. He kissed Sam softly on the forehead, something he must have learned from Dean. "It will be okay, Samuel." "Yeah, anyway, I'm hungry." The angel on the bed looked rather taken aback, but he glanced to Gabe. "Your favorite, Sammy!" Gabriel piled him a huge plate of the chocolate-oozing pancakes. 

Dean sat up about the time Sam was halfway through his pancakes, Castiel and Gabriel having a silent angelic argument in the corner. "So who pissed the angels off?" Dean asked out of the corner of his mouth, reaching across Sam for an untouched plate of pancakes. "Dunno, they've been like that for a bit." Sam shrugged, focusing on his own breakfast. Dean smirked, and Cas broke his death glare with Gabe to give Dean a small glance. The two hunters finished, and then stared at the table for a few awkward minutes. Gabriel cussed under his breath, breaking the staring match for good. Cas allowed himself the soft curve of lips that counted as his smile, and the two turned towards their mates. "We gotta take a trip back to the torture chambers," Gabe announced, and Cas cut him off. "It will not be as long as the last time. We must finish arranging our more, permanent absence." Dean fist pumped the air, grinning. "You guys are staying with us?" 

With another look to each other, Gabriel and Castiel smiled at each other. "Yes, you chuckleheads convinced us." "However, Dean, Sam, there will be times we must return to Heaven." "Bratty bitches can't be trusted to run everything for the rest of eternity." was Gabriel's sum of the matter. Sam found himself nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, it's cool, so you guys plan to stick around? Like, for a while?" That flash of guilt was back in Gabe's eyes, and Sam frowned quickly. "No, no, of course we do, Sammy boy! It's just, some stuff." his mate trailed off awkwardly, obviously aware of Cas' stony gaze upon him. "Anyway, catch you boys later." Gabriel pushed quick kisses to each of their lips, and with a rustle of wings, was gone. Cas took his time, kissing Dean quite thoroughly, and catching Sam's face with a more gentle kiss.

 

^^^

 

"Do I look breakable to you or something?" Sam blurted out, his eyes on his brother's. Dean slammed on the Impala breaks, caught off guard. "What the hell, Sammy?" "I dunno, it's just, Gabe kept giving me this _look_ , and even Cas noticed, he was really gentle..." Dean's expression went from confused to a little thoughtful. "To tell you what, I think I noticed. Gabriel actually paid attention to me, and Cas was a bit protective." "Huh." And that was it. Dean whipped the Impala back on the road, and flicked open the phone; it was Bobby. It was only three more hunts before Sam forgot about time again. 

 

^^^

 

Gabriel popped into existance just as Sam pulled his shirt off. "Shit! No warning, Gabe?" "When have I ever given you one, babe?" came the smirking reply, and Sam kissed him rather forcefully. It wasn't long before a soft tongue met his lips, and Sam opened his lips slightly. Before Gabriel could even think about winning him over, Sam had the archangel pinned against the wall and slid his tongue along the roof of his mate's mouth. He knew dominating Gabe turned him into a filthy, rather mouthy lover, and Sam was all over that tonight. That was, until Gabe's hands slipped out of his easily, and found their way to his jaw. He relaxed as the kiss turned into a smooth slide of lips and tongues, but he couldn't help wondering at the change of direction. 

There were legs wrapping around his waist, Sam was sure. He craned his neck a bit, refusing to break the kiss. Gabe moaned something muffled, but before Sam could find it in him to find out what it was, one of the hands wrapped around his neck snapped. The now naked Gabriel pushed himself down onto an equally naked Sam, and he knew without asking that Gabe was prepared. His cock was suddenly surrounded by a very tight heat, and Sam wasn't ashamed to say he went a bit crosseyed. Snorting laughter into the kiss, Gabriel's mirth turned into a very high pitched whimper as Sam bucked his hips. Then his brother and his own mate stumbled through the door, Castiel growling into Dean's neck. Dean just whined and wrapped his legs more firmly around Cas. Gabe panted against Sam's lips, then snapped for them too. 

Cas groaned something that could have been appreciation. Dean just garbled some sort of combination of Cas' name and cussing. Sam huffed a bit at that, bracing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. The other was nodding rapidly before Sam could even ask, and he rammed Gabe down at the same time he thrust up. The result was a rather breathless man in his arms. Rolling his hips slower, Sam listened as Gabe softly whispered praise across his shoulders. The archangel never ran out of things to find 'beautiful' or 'perfect' with Sam. Dean strangled out something behind them as Cas fucked him a bit roughly on the edge of the bathroom sink. A pair of massive wings wrapped around Sam, and he felt Gabriel's shuddering release. His mate kissed his collarbones frantically, sighing his name. Dean was the next to fall apart, then Cas and then Sam.

Sam felt rather than heard the bed shifting underneath him, and Gabriel sliding off his cock. Dean sighed as Cas pulled out beside him, and the angels kissed each other softly before leaning down to their respective mates. Sam linked his fingers with Dean's, feeling his brother's hands shaking. Gabe's fingers splayed across his chest, and he felt him press a not-so-subtle ear to his side. "It's still there, you know." he smirked, as Cas gave his brother his small smile. "I know. I just like to hear it." Gabriel answered, and Dean looked at him sideways. "How often to you guys listen to our hearts?" Cas and Gabe answered in sync, "Every time you sleep." Sam felt a bit of a warm sensation, and Dean just snarked beside him, "I can't tell if that's creepy as fuck or really sweet." Cas purred beside his brother, and he felt Dean's outer shell crack a bit more.

Gabriel glanced up at him, and an expression of vulnerability hit him. "Sam, I love you." Sam looked back at him, eyes wide. "I love you too, Gabriel." Cas and Dean followed the exchange silently, and Cas' smile seemed to widen a bit. The kiss Gabe gave him was almost bordering frantic, almost a little shaky. Sam felt his hand leave Dean's and slide up Gabe's back. Gabriel's hand settled on his mark on Sam's hip, and clenched for a moment. Breaking apart, Sam could care less that his older brother and Cas were still watching, he licked his lips and closed his eyes. He reached for the familiar heat of Gabe's Grace and clung on. Hung on like his life depended on it, and he felt it give a bit, then encircle him. _I would have never run away. Not from you, Sammy._  Sam felt a tear hit his cheek, and what Gabriel had said all those nights ago hit him. _I know. I always knew._ Cas' own heat was suddenly there, and something flickering that must be Dean.

_We knew. We have always known._ Sam felt his brother give in to the warmth of both their angel's Graces, and the flickering became something much stronger. There was a flash of something too bright to look at, and Gariel had his face buried in Sam's chest. Castiel was holding Dean in his arms, the look on his face like he had won every lottery in the world. "This is much better than that, Samuel." Sam blushed a bit, then nodded, smiling at the top of Gabe's head. "I know, Cas." Dean snuffled between Cas' arms, and the angel just sighed and extended his wings. Gabriel's own wings pushed against Sam's arms, and he let go of his mate, watching as Gabriel sat up and wrapped his wings almost all the way around them, like he had done Sam earlier.

Something told Sam it was meant as a gesture of protection, and he found he didn't mind. Maybe the Winchesters had been too busy fighting to supress their own demons when the way to get rid of them was in front of them, literally, the entire time. Cas brushed his wings against Gabriel's, and there were small flickers of colour underneath the black, like it was a sort of soot. Purple and indigo melted into a blur along the feathers of his wings, and Sam gaped. "Gorgeous, isn't he?" Gabriel smiled indulgently, his eyes warm upon his brother. Dean just tightened his arms around Cas' neck. Sam watched as Cas fit his hand to Dean's mark almost reverently, and gasped when Gabe's hand found his hip. "You two chuckleheads are ours." Sam leaned up and let his lips brush over Gabe's, and Cas did the same to Dean. _Ours_. The word echoed in the room, like a lifejacket to someone drowning in the sea. Maybe it wasn't quite so bad, being the one to get saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah babies feels what am I doing with my life


End file.
